classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Holland America Line
The Holland America Line is a cruise shipping company. It was initiated during 1873 as the Netherlands-America Steamship Company ( ), a shipping and passenger line. Headquartered in Rotterdam and providing service to the Americas, it became known as Holland America Line. HAL is now headquartered in Seattle, Washington, U.S."Corporate headquarters." Holland America Line. Retrieved on January 20, 2010. The first ships sailed between Rotterdam and New York during 1872, with New York remaining the American terminal. Other services were started to South America and Baltimore. Cargo service to New York was added during 1899. During the first 25 years the company carried 400,000 people from the old world to the new world. Other North American ports were added during the early 20th century. Though transportation and shipping were the primary sources of revenue, during 1895 HAL offered its first vacation cruise. Its second vacation cruise, from New York to the Holy Land was first offered during 1910. During 1971, HAL suspended transatlantic passenger trade and during 1973 sold its cargo shipping division. During 1989, HAL became a wholly owned subsidiary of Carnival Corp., the largest cruise company. The company operates 15 ships to 7 continents and carries almost 700,000 cruise passengers a year. In addition to its cruise line, Holland America operates the Westmark Hotel chain in Alaska and the Yukon. History , Netherlands; presently in use as Hotel New York.]] Holland America Line produced some noted ships, from the 36,000 gross ton of 1937 (besides the RMS Queen Mary, the only 1930's built liner to make a profit) and the of 1959, one of the first North Atlantic ships equipped for two-class transatlantic crossing and one-class luxury cruising. By the late 1960s, the main era of transatlantic passenger ships was ended by air travel. HAL ended transatlantic service during the early 1970s, leaving the North Atlantic passenger trade for Cunard's . During 1971, Holland America transitioned from passenger sea transportation to pleasure cruising and is known now for its wide variety of destinations. Receiving approval to visit Antarctica during the 1980s, HAL ships cruise to all seven continents. and make annual "Grand Voyages" lasting more than 60 days, exploring more exotic destinations in South America and Africa. During summer 2011, the will do two transatlantic cruises, These “Classic Crossings” will be the first traditional transatlantic runs made by the line in more than 40 years. Signature of Excellence Program During 2003, Holland America announced its "Signature of Excellence" program. The ongoing program concerns upgrading existing ships. The first phase included adding the Pinnacle Grill specialty restaurant, the Neptune Lounge (for suite guests), the Culinary Arts Center with demonstration kitchen, expanded children’s and teens’ facilities, enhanced stateroom amenities, and improved dining and enrichment offerings. The second phase of improvements (announced during 2008) adds a new bar lounge area called Mix, the Showroom at Sea show lounge/nightclub, the Retreat resort pool area with pizzeria and LED screen and the complimentary Canaletto Italian restaurant among other enhancements. See details below. Current , the line operates 15 ships, from the smaller and older S Class vessels; the mid range R Class; the Vista class; the newest and largest Signature class and the small 793-passenger Prinsendam (originally the Royal Viking Sun, then Seabourn Sun until HAL's purchase during 2002). All HAL ships have a dark blue hull with white superstructure, with the company's symbol featured prominently on the functional smoke stacks. Holland America also owns: * the Westmark hotel chain operating in Alaska and the Yukon * Worldwide Shore Services, providing warehouse and logistical support * Half Moon Cay, a private Caribbean island, known officially as Little San Salvador Island) with most Caribbean cruises spending a day there. On April 3, 2008 Micky Arison, the chairman of Carnival Corporation, stated that due to the low value of the US dollar, inflation and high shipbuilding costs, they would not be ordering new ships for their US based divisions (Holland America, Carnival Cruise Lines and Princess Cruises) until the economic situation improves. Nevertheless, Carnival Breeze was ordered in 2010, and a Princess liner in 2011. Current Fleet Statendam Class (S Class) The four S Class ships above began life as virtually identical vessels except for décor. They were the first new HAL cruise ships to incorporate features like the atrium, the two-deck main dining room and show lounge, and the Lido pool with retractable roof. These vessels are currently undergoing a series of major refits. See above for details. All S Class ships received the first phase of Signature of Excellence upgrades (detailed above) between 2004 and 2006. Rotterdam Class (R Class) Unlike the vessels of the S Class, Holland America Line's R Class ships did not all start out identical. Rotterdam, the first of the four, was similar to the S Class, but slightly longer and wider, with a third set of passenger stairs/elevators and some new facilities. The twins Volendam and Zaandam followed, similar to Rotterdam, but with a different (single) funnel and larger because the aft pool was moved up one deck to the Lido level, creating more space for passenger accommodations below. The final R Class ship, Amsterdam, like a hybrid of Rotterdam and Volendam/Zaandam, incorporates Rotterdam's twin funnels as well as the Lido deck aft pool. Together, Rotterdam and Amsterdam are considered HAL's flagships. All R Class ships received the first phase of Signature of Excellence upgrades (detailed above) between 2005 and 2009. Vista Class HAL's four Vista Class ships are named for the points of the compass in Dutch. Noord for north, Zuid for south, Oost for east and West for West. These ships were designed mainly for shorter (less than two weeks) cruises in the Caribbean, Alaska and Europe. These ships are notable because of the exceptionally great number of oceanview and verandah staterooms - more than 85% and 67% respectively. The first three Vista Class vessels were built as identical triplets. Noordam incorporated a few design changes, including a more vertical aft profile, which make her larger, with a slightly greater passenger capacity. The success of Noordam's revised design caused HAL to modify the other three Vista Class ships with aft expansions to mimic Noordam. During 2006, the Vista class cruise ships were awarded the 2006 Green Planet Award for outstanding environmental standards by Kuoni Switzerland.Sailing the Sea's of Green Zuiderdam, Oosterdam and Westerdam received the first phase of Signature of Excellence upgrades (detailed above) between 2005 and 2006, while Noordam was built to SOE1 standards. Signature Class The Signature Class ships are essentially an enhanced Vista Class design. The main difference is the addition of a deck between the Lido and Observation decks. This allows for more cabins (mostly spa accommodations) and some additional facilities including the specialty restaurant Tamarind and the Silk Den lounge. Both Signature Class ships were built to Signature of Excellence (first phase) standards (detailed above). The "Elegant Explorer" The smallest and oldest HAL ship, Prinsendam is in a class by herself. The only Holland America Line ship not built for the line, Prinsendam enjoyed a career with Royal Viking Line, Cunard and Seabourn Cruise Line before joining the HAL fleet after an extensive refit during 2002. Prinsendam does not have a two-deck main dining room or main lounge, an indoor/outdoor pool, or dedicated children's facilities like other HAL vessels. Prinsendam received the first phase of Signature of Excellence upgrades (detailed above) during 2005. Chartered Ships * ''Noordam'', 1984—On long term charter to Thomson Cruises during 2005. * ''Nieuw Amsterdam'', 1984—Sold to American Classic Voyages during 2000. HAL repurchased the vessel and charted her to Louis Cruises who then subchartered the ship to Thomson Cruises after a lengthy refitting. Former Fleet * [[SS Rotterdam (1958)|SS Rotterdam]], 1958—Sold to Premier Cruise Lines during 1997, retired during 2000 and now a hotel and museum. * MS Westerdam, 1986—Transferred to Costa Cruises during 2002 and re-named Costa Europa, April 2010 charted to Thomson Cruises for 10 years and known as Thomson Dream. * ''MS Prinsendam'', 1973–80 * SS Veendam (3), 1972–74, 1975–76, 1978–84— Last in service for Commodore Cruise Line as Enchanted Isle''http://www.simplonpc.co.uk/Argentina_1958.html#anchor82535 * SS ''Volendam (2), 1972–76, 1978–84—Sister to SS Veendam (3); Last known as Universe Explorer of World Explorer Lineshttp://www.simplonpc.co.uk/Brazil_1958.html#anchor484194 * SS Statendam (4) 1956–1982— Last in service for Regent Star as Regency. Inactive after Regent Star went bankrupt.http://www.simplonpc.co.uk/HAL-Statendam1956.html * SS Maasdam (4) (1952–1968)—Fate unknownhttp://www.simplonpc.co.uk/HollandAmericaLinePCs2.html * SS Ryndam (2) (1951–1973)—Sank 2003 on way to breakershttp://www.simplonpc.co.uk/HollandAmericaLinePCs2.html * SS Westerdam (1945–1965)—Combination first class passenger/cargo vessel; scrapped Spain 1965 * [[SS Nieuw Amsterdam (1937)|SS Nieuw Amsterdam]], 1937—- Scrapped 1974. * SS Rotterdam, 1908—Scrapped 1940. * [[SS Potsdam (1900)|SS Potsdam]], 1900-- Scrapped 1947- It was the largest ship HAL owned at the time it was in service. * SS Rotterdam, 1886—Fate Unknown. * SS Rotterdam, 1872—Wrecked September 26, 1883. See also * Carnival Corporation & plc References External links * * The Last Ocean Liners - Holland America Line - trade routes and ships of the Holland America Line during the 1950s and 60s. Category:Companies established in 1873 Category:Carnival Corporation & PLC Category:Companies based in Seattle, Washington Category:Cruise lines Category:Hotel chains Category:Holland America Line Category:Shipping companies of the Netherlands Category:Shipping companies of the United States Category:Transatlantic shipping companies de:Holland-America Line fr:Holland America Line it:Holland America Line ja:ホーランド・アメリカライン nl:Holland-Amerika Lijn ru:Holland America Line sv:Holland America Line